Death the kid x reader
by wolf's vision 8
Summary: a soul eater fanfiction, story also on my profile on quotev. (y/n) is the daughter of Dr Franken Stein however falls in love with Lord death's son kid, will the reaper find love or heartbreak?


**Soul eater fanfiction**

 **Death the kid x reader**

 **Prologue:**

 **(y/n) was a skilled meister at her old academy, her weapon, Andy and her were top of their class, and everyone hated her guts though as her powers made her almost unapproachable. (Y/n) was a very aggressive person by nature however only showed that side of her to kishin's, she possesses two powers, one allows her to locate her weapon wherever he may be, the other is a power that is associated with the kishin race- the power to possess another's' soul, she however is not in any hurry to become the mortal enemy of her father and mother She is 5'8 in height, has misty blue almost greyish black eyes and sleek (h/c) (h/l) hair which is usually tied back in a ponytail with a exception of the part of her fringe that covers her left eye, which was scarred in the fire but also can channel her powers freely, she has pale skin that makes even the strongest willed person crumple in fear, her voice is like sharp ice. (y/n)'s family died when she was little so it was just her and Andy against the world. Andy was a good looking and every girl swoons over him, however not his meister, she keeps him in line and makes sure that he is passing his subjects. After her parents died she took up MMA and now uses those skills in her battles, allowing Andy not to get beat up too much. After her school was burnt down by kishin's she was so full of rage that she tracked down the kishin to it's lair and assassinated every last one of them, there were 39 souls in total and a powerful witch's soul. Her weapon ate them and they rested there for the night. She then travelled to Egypt as she heard that a witch was resurrecting mummies as her kishin slaves and she was determined to stop her dead in her tracks. She went to the Black Death market and purchased a night-mare (a mare who has been engulfed by darkness, becoming a source of dark power), once the bond was made she mounted and rode into the shadows. In three days' time she had arrived but saw a boy whom wore all black, had raven hair with three white stripes on the right side of his hair, 'hmm I wonder what brings a meister like him down this far, I'll help him but only because I know what lays on the other side of that coffin.' Soon after she thought that she leapt into battle and her and Andy helped the boy and his two weapons. They won the battle, the boy looked shocked at her but she coldly said "you know you could have been killed just now, so what's a city kid like you doing down this far?" the kid looked insulted and snapped "I'm not a kid, I am the great lord death's son. Death The Kid but you can call Kid" she looked at him stunned but before he could notice she regained her composure with her normal blank expression, she opened her mouth to say her name but then her night-mare whinnied and she mounted and left a dumbstruck trio. The kid whose name as mentioned was death the kid went back to his father with a flutter in his heart for the mysterious girl who had helped him, he told his father Lord Death, who was seemingly impressed and sent the girl an invitation almost instantly.**

… **..1…..**

 **-(y/n)'s place**

 **(y/n)'s POV**

" **Huh? What's this?" I asked myself as a white envelope fell on my black marble tiled floor, I picked up as Andy came behind and took the envelope out of my grasp, tearing it open he ready quickly and his smile grew, as he handed it back to me I read it**

 _Dear (y/n)_

 _I have heard you are a very skilled meister now, even more skilled than my son Death the Kid it would seem._

 _I know that your academy is no longer standing so I, Lord Death, hereby humbly offer for you to join my academy._

 _I hope you accept, it's been too long since I last saw you._

 _Yours truly_

 _Lord Death_

 _Principal and founder of the DMWA._

' **Lord Death wants me to join his academy, and that was his son I helped. I should have seen the resemblance' Andy tapped my shoulder "so (y/n)? Who's Lord Death?" I breathed slowly "an old friend he knew my father and mother well, he used to babysit me, and he taught me how to use my power without becoming a kishin" Andy looked up at me and sighed "I'm sorry (y/n) I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't any of my business" I placed my hand on his shoulder "hey it's ok, you should know anyway, we don't keep secrets from each other" he looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes "so (y/n) are we going to attend the DMWA or what?" I laughed before crooning "are you wanting to attend to get stronger or for the attention of girls" he threw his hands up in mock defeat "you got me (y/n), so are we going?" I smirked "tomorrow, classes are already in session now anyway" he nodded.**

 **-Meanwhile at the academy-**

" **WHAT! ANOTHER NEW STUDENT WHO THINKS THEY CAN TAKE BLACK** **STARS AUDIENCE!** **WAIT UNTIL THEY GET HERE, I'LL SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH THE GREATEST ASSISSAN TO EVER LIVE!" a rowdy boy- black** **star shouted to his weapon and friends, maka and soul. His weapon stepped forward timidly and shyly said "but black star we don't know they want to be the centre of attention, they might be very shy…" her meister put his hand up but then said "no they messed with me, they messed with my rep they must be punished" maka seemed to be finished chatting her weapon's ear off and stated "but black star we don't know anything about these new students, so we don't know their level, what gender they are or anything" her weapon, soul began to chuckle at his friends stupidity, they all glared at him so he said "we could ask the person in charge of inviting new students, Lord Death or maybe Kid will know?" they all sweatdropped and that only made him start to laugh again but then a serious tone made the four turn to see Kid standing there with his weapons Liz and Patty "what would you have to ask me?" he sounded confused but his eyes were amused. Soul smiled showing his shark like teeth "you wouldn't happen to know anything about the new kids would you?" he was a little surprised by that question but nodded "yeah I do but I'm not telling, my father made me promise I would wait until they arrived tomorrow, if they accept his offer that is" black star went up in the reaper's face before saying "PROBALLY CAN'T HANDLE MY BIG STARDOM, I MAKE THEM FEEL SMALL, YAHOO!" the reaper simply rolled his eyes "we'll see tomorrow" was all he said before he walked off to see his father 'who are the new kids anyway, I only know that the meister is one bad ass hotti- wait what! Why am I thinking like this I met her once by luck, could I like her?'**

… **..2…..**

 **At (y/n)'s place;**

 **(y/n)'s POV…**

" **ANDY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!" I screamed at my weapon, 'his probably sleeking his hair on one side, as per freaking usual wanting to be the star of school, but never too noisy- ha he doesn't have to be, one look at him and all the girls swoon at him, what do they see in him. He is such a child!' the door finial open and my jaw dropped in dread "WTF, DUDE WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL NOT A WORLD'S HOTTEST WEAPON CONTEST!" he flinched slightly at my tone so I took a deep breath and said in a calmer tone "get on the bike I'll be down in 5" he nodded and headed downstairs, when he was downstairs, I rushed into my small bathroom and put on my black makeup and brushed my hair so it looked a little but neater than what is was. When I was satisfied with m appearance I went downstairs and sat on the my bike, wriggling in the seat to get comfterable, before I revved the engine and Andy and I were on our way to our new Meister and Weapon academy, 'I'm coming back to you Lord Death, you're the only family I have left now'**

 **-meanwhile at the academy**

 **Kid's POV**

 **I was walking through the halls of the academy however I couldn't get my mind off the new Meister and Weapon today. 'Why is that Meister always crossing my mind, it's so strange?' I came back to reality to see Soul Eater and Black Star running towards the entrance with determined looks on their faces. I got my weapons Patty and Liz to stop them, "what are you two numbskulls doing" my voice sounding bored but inside I was wanting to scream "IF YOU HURT THE NEW MIESTER AND WEAPON I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" they looked at me but Black Star shouted "we're going to see if the new kids show up after all they need to know who runs this show, who the main star is" I couldn't help but roll my eyes before laughing softly "you idiot Black Star! And what about you soul what are you doing?" he looked at me calmly but his eyes were sheepish "I'm too cool for class, what can I learn from them, come on Black Star." The boys walked away with smug looks on their faces 'this isn't good, if they start a fight with her, she may get hurt… I need to inform stein and my father. FAST!' I began running through the packed halls…**

 **Normal POV**

 **(y/n) and Andy had arrived at the academy, and her dip dyed red hair flew behind her, her fringe swaying slightly in the gentle breeze, her torso was tightened due to her slim appearance and stomach showing, her crop top and combat shorts revealing her strong build.**

… **..3…..**

 **Andy was wearing simple clothes and jeans, the duo made their way up the stairs and as soon as her eyes locked with the two boys, soul immediately got a nose bleed, while Black star shouted "ARE YOU THE NEW KIDS WHO DARE OPPOSSE THE GREATEST ASSASSI-""oh please, just SHUT UP, YOUR JUST AN ARROGANT PRAT WHO SEEKS ATTENTION TO THRIVE, YOU'RE A USELESS MEISTER NOT TO MENTION ASSISSAN, YOUR LOUD, OBNOXIUOS AND DOWN RIGHT ANNOYING. SO GO CRAWL BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE YOUR INFLATED EGO CRAWLED OUT OFF!" (y/n) sneered dangerously, Black Star was stunned that someone would speak to him like that, even soul looked a little surprised that someone would be able to silence his friend. Andy noticed Soul and smiled before walking over to a fellow weapon "hey dude, I'm Andy gorre and that's my meister (y/n) (l/n), she not normally this aggressive towards people. She only shows this side when we're battling kishins, that guy must have pissed her off really bad." Soul's eyes lowered as he recover from his state of shock "cool, I'm Soul Eater but you can call me Soul, my meister is called Maka, she's in class right now. The guy over there is Black Star, his my friend but wow your meister really knows how to deal with him, I've never seen him be this quiet nor this scared like ever." Andy shook Soul's before they heard their names and were called into battle. Soul walked up next to his friend and (y/n) sneered "wow! You're even more of an idiot than I first thought, your soul wavelengths don't even come close to matching. If I cared about you I would call quits but I don't so get ready to eat your words!" Black Star was about to yell at her both he and soul were thrown to the ground by a powerful shockwave, when they recovered Black Star ran up to her to use his wavelength on her however when he was less a metre from her, she leapt into the air and round house kicked him into the ground, soul saw this and turned his arm in a scythe blade and began to charge at her but she just repeated the process and caused him to land millimetres from his friend's heart and torso. Andy transformed back into a human and (y/n) told him the plan quickly and quietly. With the information he needed he stood off to the sidelines…**

 **-stein's classroom**

 **-15 minutes ago**

 **Franken Stein's POV**

 **Death The Kid raced into class almost out of breath "pro-professor Stein, … black star and soul are going to-"a shockwave suddenly rocked the classroom, I raced to the window and saw the idiots were fighting a girl and her weapon, the girl then regained composure and got ready to defend…no she was going to use herself as bait to lure black star near her… 'Only one person I know knows how to stall for just the right amount of time… my daughter (y/n)! Wait what is she doing here, her aura is full of darkness, depression, and rage. What happened to my baby's happiness her gentle aura? Those boys are toast if she doesn't calm down" I raced away from the window and told Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka and Tusbaki to follow me. When we arrived we saw (y/n) kick Soul down and he landed just millimetres from Black Star's chest or more to speak the side his heart is positioned, I saw her whisper what seemed to look like a plan to defeat the two idiots.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Andy sat down pressing his head against the wall, chuckling softly. He noticed the six people in the shadows "well if it isn't kid and his weapons, so that's how we got in eh" he mumbled to himself, he kept looking at the six, one of the females then looked at the older guy and said "should we step in, the guys are getting tumbled out there. They could die and with the way her soul is right now she is unstable!"**

… **..4…..**

 **he simply looked down at the student "Maka, Soul and Black Star will be fine, although yes (y/n)'s soul does seem unstable this is just a way she confuses her opponent, she has an interesting way of fighting her battles, look I know (y/n), she doesn't want to cause harm to others or share the grief she has inside her" 'I hope that's true' he thought afterwards though, Andy's eyes shot open as he thought 'Stein's alive!' before he could say anything he was called into battle, he leapt into the air and in mid-jump he transformed into a machine gun, she caught her weapon and began to shot the two boys, when they fell injured she threw the gun up and Andy transformed back, the pair hi-fived as Maka and the other female rushed out of the shadows to their fallen comrades, Stein and Kid were joined by Kid's weapon's as they walked out of the shadows, (y/n) looked at Stein before she smiled at the stitched teacher, she then broke into a running jog and jumped into the air before completing a summersault and landing in the professor's arms, kid looked a little stunned by this action but was speechless when the meister began to cry on his teacher's shoulder 'is this even the same person' he thought to himself but then his mouth flapped open as the previously serious meister squeaked "Papa your alive, I thought you died, why papa? Why were we attacked?" the teacher looked down at (y/n) and sighed "oh (n/n) I don't know but it's good to see you again. Tell me my dear why was your aura, so dark out there?" she looked down "sorry Papa, I was just thinking about you, mama and I when we had sparring sessions and for the record Stein I taught you how to control wavelengths not the other way around" by this time the rest of the group had re-joined the m as Stein said "of course munchkin" she blushed and looked away before saying calmly "not here, papa" Maka's jaw dropped almost as fast as the others kid was blushing as well, the three- Andy, Stein and (y/n)- all sweat dropped before she smiled "yes I am Professor Franken Stein's daughter, now um I know Death The Kid and his weapons but the rest of you?" now they were in sweat drop mode, when they had finally found their tongues the introductions were made but they looked at the three mildly confused, (y/n) began to laugh softly as she said "you're thoughts on my daddy is funny" Stein realised what she meant and mockingly scowled the students "come now students, I can fall in love and have a perfectly normal child like anyone else around". Kid looked (y/n) over before breathing slowly "your perfectly symmetrical well almost…" he reached up to move her fringe but she grabbed his arm firmly "Kid I know how you love symmetry and all however my left eye is scarred and I would rather keep it hidden, ok?" for once in his life he agreed on something being asymmetrical, Stein smiled slyly as the pair and their weapons walked to the Death Room. When they were out of sight, he turned to the remaining students and said to Black Star "annoy my daughter and it should not be me you fear" silently Black Star nodded at this, too scared to speak.**

 **-meanwhile with (y/n) and kid**

 **The two meisters walked side by side while their weapons were up ahead but kid didn't mind he just wanted to be with his somewhat love interest, (y/n). he looked at her scanning for emotions however she remained emotionless as they walked along the guillotine path, "if you find my father too much to handle you can… y-you can hold my hand" she looked at him for a moment before saying, "kid, I've met your father before I was very young but I remember he was the one who got me to laugh at first" kid looked down in embarrassment only to see he was holding her hand, "I'm sorry, I-" "it's ok Kid, I don't mind holding your hand" his face was beet red while her was a slight pink. Kid zoned out and began to think things that confused him greatly (if you have a sharp dirty mind than you'll understand what he was thinking) and they all involved (y/n), he was shook back to reality by his weapon "Liz what's wrong?" his weapon looked offended "you're asking ME! You were swaying and zoned out, you only sway when you're nervous or about to pass out"**

… **..5…..**

 **Kid blushed but saw his other weapon, Patty looking at Andy with starry eyes and huffed "is your weapon always like that, (y/n)?" she grimaced but nodded "yeah Andy's always had girls fangirling over him, he lapse up the attention though" Kid just looked at her with his heart pounding in his chest, "Kid, hey Kid you didn't answer my question" Liz said annoyed, he looked at her and waved "yeah I'm fine" with this reply she went back to drooling at the sight of Andy's muscles as he flexed them back and forth, the meisters sweat dropped and muttered "** _ **girls**_ **" kid looked at (y/n) confused "every girl seems to swoon at Andy as soon as they see him, so why don't you?" she giggled "Andy is a massive child, sure his good looking but his not my type. I prefer a guy who is true in nature, doesn't feel pressured to be something they aren't" with this said Kid's head began to spin with thoughts until an unfamiliar voice sneered at him "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" he felt the grip on his hand tightened before she swung around sharply, punching the stranger hard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground "** _hide…_ **we broke up 18 months ago, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Quit calling me it got it" hide smiled evilly "but babe I'm the only family you got now" (y/n) scoffed "news flash jerk my father is alive and well, so with my hands raised to the heavens it is with the strength of many I…" she drove a small dagger through his chest and soon his soul was floating in front of her, kid looked at her with love, fear and confusion. (y/n) looked at him and smiled "no need to worry Kid, he deserved to die now no other women will have to suffer as I did with him, I caught him cheating on me and when I broke it off with him, he spread rumours that I broke up with him to hide my affairs with other meisters, I'm glad I broke up with him because I met you Kid, I found out my father is alive and I have the most amazing friends who are there to support me no matter what. Soon they were in front of Death's door (literally) "well just pass these doors is the-" he was cut off by Patty squealing "OH LIZ you got every guy when we were on the streets, why can't I have Andy" (y/n) sweat dropped "of course that's who they are fighting over" she mumbled but Kid overheard her and thought 'my precious (y/n) is stuck with HIM as a weapon, she gets bullied, tortured and is stuck cleaning up his messes all the time- wait? MY precious (y/n)?' he came back to hear Liz reply coolly "because Patty you are younger and get second best and Andy is not second best" (y/n) sighed and released Kid's hand before leaning over and saying "leave this to me I can handle the problems around when Andy is involved" he nodded too afraid of doing something stupid to speak. She walked over to the weapons and immediately Liz and Patty loomed over her with flashing eyes, she didn't even flinch she stood her ground, eyes emotionless until the female weapons stood down from the emotionless Meister, when they heard about their actions they hung their heads in shame but then Kid caught the groups attention again by saying "we're here so we had better getting going" the group nodded and entered the room, "hey kiddo, how are you and (y/n) you are as adorable all grown up as when you-" she put up her hand to silence him, he obeyed know what she is capable of, kid was impressed someone could silence the great Lord Death, his father. Kid zoned out to have perverted thoughts about (y/n) and him however was tickled back into reality by none other than (y/n) herself, he took a look around and when he saw no-one else he began to laugh heavily however when she stopped they seemingly remembered where they were and blushed as lord death's laughter echoed the room, (y/n) looked around "um death where are weapons?" lord death looked around and realised she was right "good question (y/n), I don't know… can you locate Andy by any chance?" he crooned as she smiled darkly "when I cannot do that ask me" she closed her eyes and when they opened they had changed colour, kid noticed and gasped, for they were now a deep (f/c). When she closed her eyes again they returned to normal.**

… **..6…..**

" **So did you find him?" Lord Death asked, her expression turned dark as she said "yeah I found him surrounded by love-struck girls including Liz and Patty" kid sweat dropped at this however was about to follow his love interest when his father said "hey kiddo, can I talk to you, (y/n) you go and bring back the weapons?" she nodded leaving the father and son alone to talk. "yes father" kid asked eyeing the door every now and then, lord death noticed this and chuckled "she'll be fine kid, she is stronger than any of us know" kid relaxed a little at this but couldn't help but wonder what his father meant, without thinking he blurted out "father I think I'm in love with (y/n)!" his father clapped his hands together comically and beamed "well done son, I'm so proud that you have learnt to love someone however I wonder what would happen if (y/n) did return these feelings, what would Stein think of his precious angel dating a reaper? Much less the top of the academy" kid scolded his father "the way you say that makes me seem like someone who you would never want to be seen dating" his father chuckled and said in the same happy, upbeat tone "sorry if it sounded like that kiddo, I truly am I just meant that (Y/N) is different to others at the academy, she is more than meets the eye, to say the least but that doesn't mean she will keep it to herself forever, she will want to share it with something she trusts. If that is you then be there for her, ok kid?" stunned kid just nodded in agreement with his father because he was still a little dumbfounded at how interment his father just went into the words he used in his previous statement '(y/n)'s different alright, she is talented, funny, can shut Black Star up, knows her stuff and is fearless. I must say I don't think I could ever find a more perfect girl in the universe' he smiled dreamily as he thought this and his father silently laughed at how much his son had fallen for (y/n), 'let's hope if she tells him he doesn't freak out from the news, that would not end well'**

 **-meanwhile with (y/n)**

 **Normal pov**

 **She stormed into the dimly lit room where her weapon was being held captive and almost as soon as her first toe was in the doorway, the small posse loomed over her like a leaning tower however she remained both emotionless and fearless. The leader of the posse huffed in annoyance "your tougher than the other who dare intrude on our matters, state your business" (y/n) swung her arm and hit the leader of the posse in the jaw with a loud crunch "my matters!? My fucken matters is to bring back my weapon as well as the weapons of Death The Kid, now if this room isn't clear of you scum in five seconds I'm going to make damn sure you don't ever see our majestic sun again, do I make myself clear?!" there was a stampede of girls as they ran to escape the room before the five seconds were up. Soon only Liz, Patty, (y/n) and Andy were left in the recently deserted room, she walked over to her foolish weapon and sighed "how do you always manage to end up the centre of these situations?" removing the gag so he could answer he looked down "um well this time wasn't like the others, I got…mugged on the way to the bathroom" scratching the back of his neck awkwardly but (y/n) just cracked up laughing, "…you got…mug-…mugged o-on…hahaha…the way…ha…to the gent…gentleman's room…how did…you manage that?...hahaha" Andy pouted "it was not my fault, (y/n) why are you so mean…how'd you find me anyway?" she rolled her eyes at her childish weapon "I…um used my ability" his eyes widen "you p-" she cut him off "no you idiot the other ability I have" he relaxed but was embarrassed "oh that that skill" he said in a childish tone, his meister rolled her eyes once more however Liz and Patty both fainted due to his squeaky voice over, both weapon and meister sweat dropped but then (y/n) hugged Andy "don't leave like that ever again, got it"**

… **..7…..**

 **He sighed happily "why do you hide this side of you (y/n)?" she gave him the –did you really just ask that stupid question, that I have explained like a million times to you- look and he nodded sheepishly but she gave in "you know why I do this act, so we don't go through the reject, the pain, the hurt- you know why I act cruel, mean, tough-" "but you've taken interest in that Death The Kid character haven't you?" she playfully glared at her weapon before stating "Andy at the moment I am confused by my emotions towards kid, I don't know if I like him in that way but I definitely have a sense of compassion towards him, maybe it's love but I don't know yet" Andy smiled "I have a strong feeling he likes you back"**

 **-Back at the Death Room**

 **Normal POV**

 **Lord Death looked at his son with interest, "so kiddo what if (y/n) does like you in that way, I wonder if stein would allow you to date her?" kid's eyes widened as his father chuckled at his son's reaction but then kid opened his mouth to speak however before the first sound came out the door was kicked open by (y/n) who walked in with a sword in her belt and two unconscientious weapons on her shoulders, kid and his father looked at her in shock, she noticed and smiled slightly. She placed kid's weapons down and drew Andy (the sword) and threw him behind her where he transformed and landed neatly next to her. The shocked expression still plastered on the father and son so she chuckled "so little faith Lord Death, this situation had nothing to do with me, both of them fainted when Andy acted like a child when I had untied him" Lord Death was now laughing "oh of course (y/n) after all your weapon does have way the da ladies". Kid, (y/n) and even Andy sweat dropped, 'the way he said that makes it sound like he was a perverted old man' Kid thought in distaste and horror, (y/n) groaned "don't feed his ego it's big enough as is, Death" shooting daggers at Andy who grimaced under the weight of his meisters glare.**

 **Small time skip…**

 **Liz and Patty were beginning to wake up from their sleeping state, however blushed deep crimson when they saw Andy without his shirt on, (y/n) saw this as well and screamed "OF FUCKEN HELL ANDY PUT YOUR SHIRT ON, YOU DOING THAT AT HOME IS ONE THING, BUT FOR CRYING DEATH NOT AT SCHOOL YOU FOOL! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE FOR FEMALE ATTENTION THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT?" Andy cringed at the tone and she calmed down slightly and added softly "please Andy put on your shirt" he relaxed and nodded, putting on his shirt and pressing down the creases. Patty and Liz looked at the ground in disappointment and (y/n) chuckled leaning close to Andy as she whispered "you've really got to stop being so sexy at school, you will end up with a posse of stalkers before you become a death scythe which will make a stealth almost impossible from now on" Andy blushed and nodded, Kid was watching and began to feel jealousy rising in his body but the as he zoned out he didn't realise that his father had gone over to his love interest and whispered something in her ear, before he and the weapons left the room, leaving only him and the girl he has a massive crush on.**

 **-5 minutes later**

 **Normal POV**

 **Kid was still thinking about (y/n) when a silvery voice broke his thoughts "Kid are you alright, you have been spaced out for five minutes now, are you ill?" he shook his head before looking at the vacant room in confusion, he heard (y/n) giggle and turned back to face her…**

… **..8…..**

" **Your father said you had to tell me something so he and our weapons left" kid's eyes widened 'FATHER! I will get you this!' he thought but when his yellow eyes met her _ eyes he blushed, this deepened when she placed her head on his bony shoulder but he managed to stutter out "(y-y/n) I don't w-want what I'm about to tell you to ruin our friendship however I l-" he was cut off by her finger on his lips, she looked at him with emotionless eyes "I have a strong feeling I know what you were about to confess however I think now may be the time to tell you my abilities, ok" he nodded silently trying to figure out what was going through her mind but with no prevail "my first ability I have shown, the ability to locate my childish weapon wherever he may be, my second ability is another reason why I hide my left eye…" she paused for a moment as if thinking of whether or not to tell him her second ability or not, Kid on the other hand looked at her with suspense "I have a kishin ability, the ability to possess a soul and taint it however I have no interest in becoming the enemy of the academy or my father" kid was shell shocked by the news 'a kishin ability! Does Stein know better yet does my father know!?' "Why are you telling me this?" she looked down "because kid I love you too" he couldn't help but grin but his fear was beginning to kick in as she stepped towards him he backed away from her with wanting too, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own at the moment, she looked down sadly and produced the same switchblade she had brutally killed her ex with and the initial thought running through Kid's mind was 'am I going to die?!' however the switchblade and his love walked over to the farthest corner placing the switchblade just above her chest, she drove the dagger through her chest, turning weakly to face him "I'm sorry Kid…I knew this would happen if I told someone…" before she could finish she fell in a bloody heap on the floor,** **kid watched helplessly as his love killed herself, the doors suddenly opened and Lord Death and the weapons re-entered, his father beamed "how are the two lo-" he skidded to a stop when he saw his son's face and (y/n)'s lifeless body in the corner, blade still in chest. his tone suddenly dropped as he said in a hushed tone "Kid what happened here?" his son broke down in tears "oh father I went to confess but she told me her ability including her soul possession however I asked why she was telling me this and she said she loved me too but my fear got the better of me and I backed away from her by accident..." death nodded silently however then a sarcastic voice crooned from outside "ok who died, it is so dull in here?" everyone turned to see Stein in the doorway lighting a cigarette, Lord death glanced at his son who's face showed horror and inner hate..  
Death looked at his long term friend and sighed "Stein I'm sorry but (y/n) has taken her life..." Stein glared at him in return "don't joke like that she has always hated her second ability and feared that if she told someone she loved she would turn away from her in disgust or not love her anymore" kid was now full on crying in his hands he looked up at his now dead love interest's father "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too" was all he could say before Stein saw Andy and his motionless daughter, he raced over and began to weep at the sight, "oh my precious baby, my darling (n/n)". Andy walked over to Kid and said "hey come on it wasn't your fault" kid looked up with his sad eyes unable to form words he managed to stutter out "do you h-hate me- me for wha-what I've done?" Andy was shocked but shook his head "kid I don't hate you and neither does stein". (y/n)'s father was now standing opposite to him and nodded his agreement...**

 **Stein's pov**

 **I could see how torn up Kid was about this and said with a heavy heart and sad voice "death the kid, if there was one thing our precious (y/n) hated it was people being sad even more so if that was caused by her" kid looked up and sniffed "really?" he muttered softly, I almost didn't hear him but I nodded and he just looked at the ground in agony, it broke my heart all over again 'his taken this really hard on himself, I doubt he will fully recover from this blow and even if he does he'll be scarred for life' I thought as I analysed his behaviour.**

 **-meanwhile with Black Star, tsubaki, Maka and soul**

 **-Normal POV**

 **The four friends were making their way to the Death room however when they arrived they saw that (y/n)'s body was now dissolving into a blue soul, they stood in the doorway stiff with shock, Lord Death noticed them and said sadly "oh students I wasn't aware of your presence, as you can see (y/n) is no longer with us. Kid is taking it especially hard though" kid went back to sobbing, curling his body into a ball, soul noticed "kid what ha-" he was cut of by a ghostly figure entering the room through the floor, "(y-y/n)" soul stuttered and the ghost nodded once before floating over to her reaper lover before sitting on the floor like a normal person, like she was still alive. She placed her hand on Kid's and smiled sadly "Kid my death was not your fault, I mean I pulled I drove the dager through my chest when your fear made you reject me but I've been planning this day ever since I found out about my soul possession" she looked at her father whose mouth was dropping to the ground "(y/n) why precious? why didn't you tell me?" she looked away "I was going to but then you disappeared and mother was killed" stein's eyes softened "I see my dear" kid looked into her dead eyes and she did his yellow eyes, she leant in and gave him a ghostly kiss before getting up "goodbye kid, don't mourn me too long ok" her bubbly voice putting a slight smile on his lips as he nodded "goodbye my love" with that (y/n) dissolved into thin air.**


End file.
